


Fangs

by hotfruits



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Underage, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom is a vampire and keeps fighting his feelings for his very awesome, very human, best friend Bambam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ultjaebam :)
> 
> un-beta'd. if you see errors, let me know~

Yugyeom chuckles as Bambam groans, his face smushed against his pillow and hands clutching his stomach. He’s whining about how he’s going to burst any second, a big explosion of guts and ew. “Will you miss me if I explode, Yugyeommie?” Bambam asks, his voice muffled by his pillow.

“Of course,” Yugyeom says, placating the other. He stands up from Bambam’s computer chair and shuffles towards the bed. He flops down beside Bambam, who immediately curls himself around Yugyeom, his thin fingers grabbing Yugyeom’s shirt, while his bony legs knock against Yugyeom’s, twining them together.

For as long as Yugyeom has known Bambam, this is how they spend the boy’s birthday. They don’t go out into the city or hit up any of the local bars; technically Bambam isn’t legal, but untechnically, people here don’t give a shit. Instead, they order a couple of pizzas, bake a shitty cake, and gorge themselves while watching Bambam’s favorite movies.

Yugyeom brushes back Bambam’s bangs, his other hand settling on Bambam’s tiny waist. For a second, he thinks back to when he first saw Bambam, fifteen and furious at the world, his small shoulders far too heavy for someone so young. Bambam is nineteen now, though, and Yugyeom feels a rush of affection for his best friend, who’s overcome so much and has grown so strong. “You okay?”

Bambam cuddles closer to Yugyeom in response, his food coma surely kicking in. Yugyeom figures Bambam will probably nap for a few hours, before dragging Yugyeom out for a nighttime stroll.

For someone who’s lived as long as him, Yugyeom likes a certain level of predictability.

“Ah, the stars are so pretty tonight!” Bambam shouts as he walks along the edge of Mr. Lee’s farm, his socks and shoes stuffed into his backpack, so that he can feel the dewy grass between his toes. Yugyeom remembers the first time he brought Bambam out here, the summer after he turned sixteen. Their friendship was just beginning to blossom, skirting along the edge of something truly amazing.

His thoughts are interrupted when Bambam practically jumps into his arms, a dramatic pout on his lips. “You’re not paying attention to me!” Bambam whines, but Yugyeom can see the hidden message in his eyes. _You okay?_

Yugyeom contemplates telling Bambam his thoughts, but decides on teasing him instead; he doesn’t want to sour the other’s birthday, after all. “Awe, poor baby,” Yugyeom gently sways Bambam from side to side, almost as if they’re slow dancing. “How can I make it up to you?” he asks, because he’s always a sucker for making Bambam happy.

He really is the dumbest guy ever, falling for his best friend like this. _His human best friend,_ he can hear himself saying, but quickly pushes that voice to the back of his mind.

Bambam wiggles out of Yugyeom’s hold and takes a step back, staring up at Yugyeom with careful consideration. “Honestly?” he asks and Yugyeom nods, albeit a little apprehensively. He’s certain he knows where this conversation is going, because it’s the same topic Bambam always brings up on his birthday.

Bambam steps forward and reaches for Yugyeom’s wrists, his fingers circling around the cold flesh. “Well, I’m pretty sure you’re not a werewolf,” Bambam starts, which throws Yugyeom for a loop, because that’s not how this usually goes. Usually, Bambam will mention how Yugyeom hasn’t aged since they first met, to which Yugyeom will reply _it’s nothing, I just have a young face, I’m totally a normal._

“I mean, we’ve hung out on the full moon before and I didn’t notice you growing a tail, so,” Bambam smiles, his expression calm and collected, while Yugyeom feels like he’s about to have a panic attack.

“Bam–”

“And you’re not a spirit or whatever, cause I’ve seen your dumbass walk into plenty of walls,” Bambam snickers, his nose wrinkling adorably. “So, what’s left?”

Yugyeom keeps his mouth shut, knowing Bambam will just interrupt him if he speaks.

“You’re sensitive to silver and sunlight, but lots of creatures are,” Bambam drops Yugyeom’s wrists and reaches for his mouth, using his fingers to pull back his upper lip and reveal his gums and teeth. “I don’t see any fangs, but they could be retractable?” He lets go of Yugyeom’s lip and moves his hands to his shoulder, gripping them. “You’re not bothered by holy water, crucifixes, and I can see you in the mirror and in pictures. You also haven’t aged in four fucking years, man,” Bambam chuckles weakly, shaking his head in exasperation.

Yugyeom should’ve known better than to befriend a human, and for such a long time period too. He just couldn’t help himself, there was something about Bambam that immediately drew him in and made him want to be a part of the other’s life, no matter the cost.

Maybe it’s time he pays up, though.

“Oh, and you have no pulse,” Bambam casually adds, as if it’s not the biggest deal in the world. “C’mon man, you know _everything_ about me,” he pleads with Yugyeom, a genuine pout on his lips as he gives Yugyeom’s shoulders a squeeze. “And I’m obviously not afraid of you, whatever you are.”

Yugyeom’s eyes narrow at that and he reaches for Bambam, grabbing his waist just a tad too tight, judging by the pained gasp that leaves Bambam’s mouth as he winces. “Maybe you should be afraid,” Yugyeom hisses, but Bambam doesn’t even flinch. “I could hurt you, you know?”

“Nah,” Bambam shakes his head, smiling confidently. “You’d never hurt me.”

Yugyeom sighs, and despite the risk and trouble he’ll get in if anyone else finds out, the words tumble from his lips in a hushed whisper. “Vampire,” he states, and then adds, a little louder, “And yes, the fangs are retractable.”

“That’s…” Bambam pauses, his smile turning into a full-blown grin as he rushes to hug Yugyeom, burying his face in the other’s neck. “That’s so fucking cool, oh my god!” he squeals, wiggling excitedly in Yugyeom’s arms. Yugyeom, of course, can hear the exact moment Bambam’s heart begins to quicken, sending his blood rushing through his veins.

Yugyeom gulps, ignoring the constant desire that itches away at his mind.

“It’s not that cool,” he mutters, the words heavy on his tongue. He eases himself out of Bambam’s grasp, ignoring the other’s saddened look. “C’mon, we both have work tomorrow and need our rest,” he reminds Bambam, who groans at the idea of waiting on rude customers and bussing tables in his uncle’s restaurant. He nods nonetheless and loops his arm with Yugyeom’s, who leads them back to Bambam’s place.

 

 

Bambam walks through the automatic doors at around 11:30 pm, about an hour later than he normally does. “Sorry,” Bambam yawns, brushing past the girls by the magazine rack. “We got packed the last hour and it took me forever to finish cleaning.”

“That’s okay,” Yugyeom smiles, watching Bambam as he hoists himself onto the counter and swings his legs over, jumping down to stand next to Yugyeom, their shoulders brushing each other. The girls give them an odd look, but Yugyeom doesn’t mind. Anyone who comes into the store on his shift is pretty used to seeing Bambam there too, until Yugyeom kicks him out around one in the morning.

“Slow evening?” Bambam asks, the dark circles under his eyes looking stark under the fluorescent light. Yugyeom may have to kick him out earlier than usual.

Yugyeom nods, but he doesn’t mind the slow evenings. It’s why he took this job; inconspicuous, late hours…it was perfect for a monster like him.

The girls walk over and dump several magazines onto the counter, along with a few candy bars. Yugyeom greets them politely and rings up their purchases, while noticing the odd way they’re staring at Bambam. They quickly pay for the purchases and leave, but not before the words, “Gosh, that one was so dark,” reaches their ears.

Bambam snorts and rolls his eyes, but seems unperturbed overall. Yugyeom can’t help but smile, because he remembers a time – before Bambam graduated from high school – when people’s cruel words would break his heart. Now, though, he brushes off their words like lint off his shoulders, and Yugyeom couldn’t be more proud.

“Anyways, I wanna know more about this vampire thing,” Bambam changes the subject as he hops back onto the counter and rests his palms against the cool glass. He looks at Yugyeom with a mixture of curiosity and expectation. Yugyeom chuckles in response and leans onto the counter, meeting Bambam’s gaze.

“What do you wanna know?”

“Well,” Bambam says, drawing out the word as his head tilts to the left. “Where do you get your blood from? How old are you? Are there others like you? Are there other monsters out there? What about–”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Yugyeom interrupts, eyes widening at the barrage of questions. “Careful there, you were about to turn blue”! he teases, which Bambam scoffs at. “How about I start at the beginning and if you have any questions afterwards, I’ll answer them. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Although Yugyeom lived a life before he became a vampire, his story – this story – doesn’t start with him, but with Mark Tuan. “Well, it all began in 1847…” he says, because that’s the year Yi-En “Mark” Tuan moved with his family to Sacramento, California, during the big gold rush. He was thirteen when his family moved and twenty when they decided to stay, after building new ties in the community. Three years later and he was found “dead” on the side of the road, two puncture wounds in his neck and a deep gash in his arm. He woke up several hours later, everything too bright, too loud, and with an unmistakable thirst for blood.

“Who bit Mark?” Bambam asks, watching Yugyeom with rapt attention. Yugyeom can only shrug, because Mark has never revealed that information to anyone, not even to Jinyoung.

“Who’s Jinyoung?”

“Jinyoung is Mark’s partner…” he continues, fast-forwarding to the year 1887. Park Jinyoung traveled to Los Angeles when he was twenty years, in order to see the world beyond his parent’s narrow views and expectations. He met Mark at a tavern in the city, the two gravitating towards each other and striking up an immediate friendship. They grew closer over time, Jinyoung finding comfort in Mark’s quiet nature, while Mark adored Jinyoung’s zest for knowledge. After two years of secrecy, in regards to their relationship _and_ Mark’s true identity, Mark revealed himself to his lover, fearing the worst.

The worst never came, though, and it was Jinyoung himself who asked to become like Mark. “He told Mark he wanted to be with him forever, so they could travel the world and see it change and grow.”

“Wow,” Bambam breathes out, his expression a mixture of amazement and…sadness, it seems, if given the misty look that creeps over his eyes. Before Yugyeom can ask what’s wrong, Bambam clears his throat and asks, “How many places have they been to? I bet they’ve seen everything.”

“Oh yeah,” Yugyeom smiles, easily forgetting the odd moment. “They’ve got this map, ya’know, and they mark off each time they visit a new country. They haven’t traveled much lately, though, since they don’t like leaving me alone quite yet.”

“How come?”

“In our world, I’m still considered pretty young, so they don’t like to leave me alone…in case I get overwhelmed,” Yugyeom coughs, the pleasant thrum of Bambam’s heartbeat always resounding in his ears. “Anyways, they ended up in London before the first World War…” he resumes his story, although with a somber expression, one that doesn’t fail to escape Bambam’s attention. This part of his brother’s history has always been difficult for them, because of what Youngjae did.

“Who’s that?”

Choi Youngjae was taken from his home at the age of sixteen, due to his family’s debts, and was sold to the highest bidder; a man from London who had a thing for “pretty orientals.” He and several other boys were forced to work as prostitutes for this man, with the promise that one day they’ll be returned to their families and could leave this horrible life behind.

After several years though, Youngjae knew that wasn’t the case. He accepted his fate a long time ago, so when a handsome Chinese man booked him for the evening, he didn’t think much of it. That is, until the man’s partner appeared from the shadows, a guilty – but hungry – expression on his face.

“They were going to kill him!?”

Yugyeom nods. He knows they don’t like to talk about it, but before hospitals and blood banks began to store people’s blood, Mark and Jinyoung used to feed from drifters and prostitutes, the people that no one would really miss.

“They were,” Yugyeom nods again, his fingers tapping nervously on the counter. “But then Youngjae asked if he could be like them instead, which surprised them. Mark asked him why he’d want to be a vampire and Youngjae told him he wanted a second chance at life, to be happy and not someone’s slave.”

Bambam’s hands move to cover his own, giving them a comforting squeeze. “Mark told him no, but Jinyoung felt really bad for Youngjae. He convinced Mark to let Youngjae go, but ended up sneaking into the brothel and changing him, without Mark’s permission.”

“Is that a big deal?”

“As the oldest, Mark is our leader and it’s important we follow his directions,” Yugyeom glances at the clock, which reads 1:39 am. He’s already kept Bambam too long. “I mean, it ended up working out in the end, but what Youngjae did to those people…”

“What happened?” Bambam asks, his eyes widening and his breathing speeding up. He’s afraid, and a part of Yugyeom thinks _good_ , because Bambam should be afraid of what monsters like him are capable of. The other part, though, doesn’t want to scare Bambam with the gory and savage details, so he keeps his explanation short.

“He went after everyone who hurt him, and it took Mark and Jinyoung nearly weeks to catch up. Mark tried to kill Youngjae, but Jinyoung begged him not to,” Yugyeom shifts his hands, so that instead of Bambam holding his, he’s now holding Bambam’s. “It’s a long story, but basically, Jinyoung became responsible for Youngjae. He helped him move on from his previous life and to let go of all that pain. He also helped Mark to finally forgive Youngjae, although,” he pauses, looking down at their hands, “He was pretty pissed when Youngjae changed me without permission, but I think he’s over it now.”

“When did that happen?”

“In 1963,” Yugyeom doesn’t miss the sharp intake of Bambam’s breath, but continues nonetheless. “I had encephalitis. The doctors did everything they could, but it was the 60’s, ya’know?” he sighs, closing his eyes for a moment. He can almost remember it, the pain, but shakes the thought away. “I was barely eighteen when I got sick and it just seemed so unfair.”

Bambam doesn’t say anything, giving Yugyeom all the time he needs to compose himself and get through this. “Youngjae was working as a janitor at the hospital, in order to get easy access to blood. I remember seeing him around a lot, but when I got sicker, everything started blurring together…”

On the day he died, Youngjae came into his hospital room and emptied out the trash can, before taking a seat in the chair beside his bed. He had asked Yugyeom about himself, his life, and his illness. He then asked Yugyeom, if given the chance, would he do anything to get better? “And I told him of course, because I was a kid and I wasn’t ready to die,” Yugyeom chuckles sadly, finally meeting Bambam’s eyes once more. “He told me how he could save me, that by infecting me with his blood, I’d never get sick again, or get hurt, or even grow old. I said yes, not even thinking about the consequences.”

“What consequences?” Bambam asks with a curious expression. “You’re stronger, faster, can’t di–”

“I had a family, Bambam,” Yugyeom interrupts, quickly clarifying when Bambam’s mouth drops open in surprise. “My parents and my brother, I mean. I never got to see or talk to them again.” The regret he feels over leaving his family, even after all these years, still hangs heavy on his conscious.

A quiet moment settles over them, slightly uncomfortable and filled with more tension then they’re used to. Bambam clears his throat and eases his hands out of Yugyeom’s tight grip, letting them rest in his lap. “So, what about other supernatural creatures?”

“Huh?”

“You said if I had any questions…” Bambam reminds him with a shrug and Yugyeom smiles, appreciating the subject change.

“Well, Mark’s told me stories about different creatures, but I’ve only met other vampires and werewolves. In fact,” his smile grows into a toothy grin, “A couple of werewolves live with me and my brothers.”

“What!?”

 

 

It’s actually a pretty funny story, one that he tells Bambam over a pint of shared ice cream. Its past three in the morning and Bambam really should go home and sleep, but Yugyeom knows he won’t leave until hearing this story.

It starts with Youngjae, who happened to notice the two guys out in the fields. Unlike Mark or Jinyoung, who would’ve bristled at the sight of a couple of werewolves, Youngjae went out onto their back deck and yelled out, “Hey, you guys wanna come inside? I can order some chicken?”

A blond whirlwind rushed towards him, nearly colliding with Youngjae as he jumped onto the other, screaming happily. “Chicken? I love chicken! C’mon hyung!” he called to his friend, who glared at the blond in return, shaking his head. “Whatever, more for me then!!”

Once the blond, Jackson, is happily fed and napping away his food coma in Youngjae’s room, Youngjae goes back out into the field, a couple of pieces of chicken on a plate. He found the other werewolf easily enough, listening for the sounds of his grumbling stomach. “Hey, I brought you some food!” Youngjae said, before placing the plate onto the ground and walking away, going back inside the house.

Twenty minutes later and the sour wolf is tapping on the screen door, looking pitiful in his dirty clothes and matted hair.

“How mad was Mark?” Bambam asks with a yawn, his head pillowed on Yugyeom’s chest after they migrated to Bambam’s place.

“He was pissed, but Youngjae had a pretty good idea on how to make it work. In exchange for keeping an eye on them during the full moon, they’d work at the hospital with Youngjae and help get us more blood.”

“That’s insane,” Bambam’s words are becoming more and more slurred as sleep continues to pull at him. “Your life is insane…” is the last thing he mumbles before his breathing even outs, little snores echoing in his room.

Yugyeom kisses the top of Bambam’s head with a smile, despite the ache in his chest returning. Despite all of his anger and depression, he’s more or less come to terms with the loss of his family and his previous life; god knows he’s had enough time to get over it. He can’t imagine losing Bambam though, the idea making him want to cling tighter to the boy in his arms. A part of it is because he’s foolishly in love with Bambam, but a bigger, more important part, is terrified to lose his one and only best friend.

It’s like his heart is an incomplete puzzle and Bambam is the missing pieces, as clichéd and silly as that sounds.

“I’m going to miss you,” Yugyeom whispers as he untangles himself out of Bambam’s grasp, placing one last kiss atop the other’s head. “Sleep tight, Bam.”

Lost in his own thoughts, Yugyeom misses the way Bambam’s eyes slowly blink open, watching Yugyeom leave with a contemplative expression.

 

 

Bambam drags him out to Mr. Lee’s farm a few weeks later, in order to “ask a few more questions.” He seems nervous, which is odd, because usually it’s Yugyeom who’s at a loss for words around Bambam, tongue-tied and anxious around the bright and charismatic boy. “So,” he starts up again, but then stops, shaking his head with a sigh. “I um,” he grimaces as he struggles to get the words out, his brows pulling together in frustration.

“Bambam, it’s okay,” Yugyeom tries to comfort him, but Bambam just huffs and turns away, his shoulders tense. “We’ve got all night, right?” he jokes instead, reaching forward to give Bambam a slight shove.

Bambam snorts and turns back around, a slight smile on his face. “And you’d be willing to wait, huh? Until I was ready?”

Yugyeom nods, glad to see some of the tension easing out of Bambam’s shoulders. His expression is still worried though, but he finally meets Yugyeom’s gaze as he asks, “You know how much I like you, right?”

Of course, he’s well-aware of Bambam’s feelings for him; and he wouldn’t be surprised if Bambam knew he reciprocated those feelings, as well. However, it’s something they’ve never discussed before, a subject that Yugyeom has carefully avoided for a variety of reasons.

Until recently, it was because of the age difference. Technically, he’s still older than Bambam, but he’s also been stuck in his eighteen year old body since 1963, while Bambam just turned nineteen only a few weeks ago.

Bambam’s heart begins to speed up, sending a rush of blood pumping through his veins. Yugyeom listens to the tantalizing sounds and bites his lip, swallowing down the sudden lump in his throat. That’s another reason why this wouldn’t work, given Bambam’s current “living” status. He’s been able to stifle his urges so far, but it’s only because of his careful effort to never get _too_ close. If he were to pull Bambam into his arms, gently kiss those plump lips, trace his tongue along the pulsing vein in his neck –

“Are you thinking about biting me?” Bambam interrupts his thoughts, which Yugyeom is grateful for – they were getting dangerous – but he blanches at the question, trying to wave it off. “Oh c’mon, it’s pretty obvious whenever you think about it,” Bambam continues and scooches a few inches closer to Yugyeom, until their thighs are pressed against each other. “If you want some of my blood, I’d be okay with that.”

Yugyeom curses under his breath, running a hand through his hair. “You can’t just say things like that, Bambam!”

“Why not? Wouldn’t my blood be better than some refrigerated shit from the hospital?”

“Well yeah, but–” Yugyeom can’t believe they’re arguing about this. “I’m not risking your life, Bambam!”

Bambam rolls his eyes and in one quick movement, he’s settling on Yugyeom’s lap, his hands gripping Yugyeom’s shoulders. Despite their provocative position, Bambam’s smile is warm and his eyes are staring into Yugyeom’s with such pure affection. “You think you’re some kinda monster, but I know you. You’d never hurt me,” he leans closer, his breath ghosting over Yugyeom’s lips. “I like you, you like me…why can’t we just be together? What’s the big deal?”

Yugyeom looks away, but is unable to keep his hands from finding Bambam’s waist. The big deal, of course, is that one day Bambam is going to die and Yugyeom – unless he decides to take his own life – isn’t. It’s already devastating enough, but if they add romance into the mix, holding each other close on lazy evenings while Yugyeom tastes Bambam’s blood…it’ll break Yugyeom’s already dead heart.

“I’m never going to die.”

Bambam considers his words for a moment, a knowing smile on his face. “There’s a pretty obvious solution here, you know,” Bambam’s quiet tone is nearly drowned out by the insects chirping in the fields, but Yugyeom can hear him as clear as day, looking up at Bambam in confusion.

Bambam moves his hands from Yugyeom’s shoulders to his neck, his thumbs tracing along the silent veins. Yugyeom can’t help but relax into the touch, craving the warmth that Bambam provides him. “What if,” Bambam hesitates, his earlier confidence fading back into nerves. “What if you changed me?”

Yugyeom’s eyes widen as a cold feeling washing over him. “Absolutely not,” he nearly shouts, his voice raising at the end of his sentence. He gently shoves Bambam off of him and stands up, turning away from the other as his thoughts begin racing. He thinks about Bambam undergoing the change, screaming in pain as he literally dies and is reborn a monster; he also thinks about the aftermath, though, of being able to be with Bambam for eternity.

“Why would you want to be like this?!” Yugyeom whirls around to look down at Bambam, who is still sitting in the grass. “Bambam, you don’t want this, trust me!”

“But I do, you’re the only good things that’s happened to me since–” Bambam stops himself there, eyes watering as the words _the accident_ are left unspoken. “I don’t have a family like you did,” he continues after a moment, his voice thick with emotion. “I only have you. And c’mon, wouldn’t it be awesome?”

It would be awesome – traveling the world with Bambam, hearing his laughter late into the evening and kissing those beautiful smiles goodnight – but he can’t do it and even if he wanted to change Bambam, it’s not solely their decision to make.

Yugyeom quickly explains how they’d have to ask Mark for permission first, since he’s the eldest among their clan. “He’d never say yes though,” Yugyeom adds, pretty confident about this fact. For one, Mark isn’t too fond of new faces, and two, he’s still sore over Jinyoung and Youngjae’s rash choices.  

“Well, there’s no harm in asking him, right?”

It’s a terrible idea and Yugyeom wants to say no, but he’s a sucker for Bambam’s big eyes and pathetic pouts. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, fine.”

Bambam smiles and leaps to his feet, jumping into Yugyeom’s arms.

 

 

Yugyeom and Bambam part ways not long after that, the sun just barely creeping over the trees. Before they part, though, he leaves Bambam with detailed instructions on how to get to his house, plus a few quick words of advice. “Don’t wear any strong perfumes or silver, and try to avoid any contact with other animals.”

“What, why?” Bambam asks, glancing down at the silver necklace that hangs from his neck; Yugyeom knows it was his mom’s.

“The full moon is in a few days,” he says, as if that’s enough of an explanation and heads in the opposite direction, ignoring Bambam’s confused shouts. He walks along the path for about twenty minutes, until he can see his house in the distance.

Once he gets inside and kicks off his shoes, he begins looking around for his brothers. He finds them outside – along with Jaebum and Jackson – where they’re working on securing the metal bars of Jaebum’s cage.

“Hey!” Youngjae greets him as he steps outside, everyone else following a moment after. Yugyeom takes a seat next to him and smiles when Youngjae wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a one-armed hug. As they cuddle, Youngjae wrinkles his nose at Yugyeom’s scent, which has been contaminated by Bambam’s perfume. “Your co-worker really shouldn’t wear such strong perfumes! What if a customer was allergic or something?”

When Yugyeom first began to hang out with Bambam, he lied to his brothers and told them it was just some kid he worked with. They had been nervous about him interacting with a human, but since word never spread about any horrible, bloody massacres, they figured Yugyeom was fine and let him be. Now, though, he’s going to have to tell them the truth; Bambam isn’t his co-worker, but his best friend (and the love of his life).

He’s so screwed.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that,” Yugyeom starts, as Jinyoung and Mark’s attention turn towards him. Jaebum and Jackson continue working, but it’s obvious they’re listening in on the vampires’ conversation.

“Well, there’s this guy…” and Yugyeom tells them everything. How Bambam came to the area when he was fifteen (after his family died in a car accident and he was the sole survivor) and moved in with his uncle, the two of them living in a small flat above his uncle’s restaurant. How he found Bambam sobbing outside of the store on multiple occasions and they began to talk and hang out, eventually becoming friends. He even tells them about his feelings for Bambam, albeit with a grimace on his face. He finishes his spiel by telling them that Bambam knows the truth and he’s coming tomorrow to ask Mark’s permission for Yugyeom to change him, so they can spend the rest of forever together.

“But you have to say no,” Yugyeom begs, causing Mark to raise a brow. “Please, hyung, he’s too young to make a decision like this!” he cries out, a sense of desperation coming over him. Bambam may be tempted by the idea of immortality right now, but what if he later regrets it and comes to resent Yugyeom? Yugyeom doesn’t think he could ever live with that.

Mark stares at him for a few minutes, then shrugs. “If that’s what you want.”

It isn’t, not really, but he knows it’s what’s best for Bambam and that’s far more important than his selfish desires. “Thank you,” he says with a smile, but is sure everyone can see the sadness that lingers in his eyes.

 

 

Bambam shows up at exactly eight o’clock, void of any perfumes, silver, or animal scents. Yugyeom can hear the blood rushing through his veins and the frantic beating of his heart, a sign that he’s clearly nervous as hell. He still smiles beautifully though, walking straight towards Yugyeom and into his arms. “Don’t worry, you’re okay,” he whispers into Bambam’s ear, well-aware of the curious stares he’s drawing from his brothers and the two wolves.

Jinyoung clears his throat and the two jump apart, Bambam with a blush and Yugyeom with his eyes towards the floor. “It’s nice to meet you, Bambam,” Jinyoung says and moves to shake Bambam’s hand, a tight smile on his face. He drops it after a second and Jackson swoops in next, bringing Bambam into a big hug.

“Oh my god, he’s so cute! No wonder Yugyeommie is so smitten!!” Jackson shouts as he pinches Bambam’s cheeks, cooing over the flustered boy.

Yugyeom gives Jaebum a pleading look, who sighs and stalks over to Jackson, gripping him by the back of his neck. Jackson immediately settles down, like a puppy who’s been reprimanded by his owner. “Sorry about him,” Jaebum apologizes on Jackson’s behalf, a smirk on his face, “He gets a little hyper sometimes.”

“That’s okay,” Bambam gives Jackson a reassuring grin, who smiles back brightly. “I like it!”

The rest of the introductions occur without too much fanfare, and then Mark is asking for Bambam to follow him, the two heading out onto the back porch.

“Wait, what?” Yugyeom panics and attempts to follow them, because this wasn’t part of the plan. He’s stopped by Jinyoung and Youngjae though and is pulled to sit on the couch.

“Like you said, he’s okay,” Youngjae grins and pets his hair from his right, attempting to relax him. “Mark just wants to talk with him for a bit, it’s okay.”

Jackson bounces over to them and curls up besides Youngjae, while Jaebum sighs and takes the empty spot next to Jinyoung. “Fucking vampires, I swear to god,” he mutters under his breath and leans slightly onto Jinyoung, closing his eyes.

Yugyeom takes a deep breath, more for the feel than for an actual need, and waits.

After about fifteen minutes, he feels like he’s going to lose it.

It’s almost ironic, a vampire feeling antsy over waiting. What could they even be talking about? Mark had already promised he’d say no, so what’s there to discuss? Bambam’s feelings for him, his feelings for Bambam? What if Youngjae is wrong and Bambam is in danger? God knows how long it’s been since any of them have had fresh blood…

“Stop worrying,” Jinyoung chastises him from his left, slapping Yugyeom’s shoulder. “You know Mark wouldn’t hurt your little boyfriend,” he rolls his eyes, causing Yugyeom to look over at him in surprise. He’s used to Jinyoung’s pettiness and overall moody behaviors, but this seems different, anger laced with…betrayal?

“Are you mad at me?” Yugyeom asks, frowning as Jinyoung huffs in response. “Why? Is it because he’s human?”

“It’s because you didn’t tell him, dipshit,” Jackson interrupts and Youngjae snickers, amused. “What kinda brat doesn’t tell his mom he’s got a cute boyfriend, huh?”

“But we’re not–”

“It’s obvious how much you love each other,” Jinyoung says as he turns to Yugyeom, his eyes expressing how hurt he is. “Did you really think I wouldn’t be on your side?” he asks and Yugyeom has to look away, because no, he didn’t think Jinyoung would be on his side. He thought Jinyoung would side with Mark, who expressed – in great detail last night – how disappointed he is that Yugyeom not only risked a human’s safety, but all of theirs as well. _“What if someone else figured out what you were, huh? What if they hurt you? Hurt us? Do you even understand how irresponsible you’ve been!?”_

Before Yugyeom can apologize, Mark and Bambam come back into the room…smiling? Yugyeom jumps up and begins to examine Bambam, checking his arms and neck for any marks. He sees nothing though and pulls Bambam into his arms, relieved the other is okay. “What’s going on?” he finally asks, his gaze focused on Mark.

“I’ll let him tell you,” Mark says and gestures for everyone to clear the room, until it’s just them.

Once they’re alone, Yugyeom takes a step back and looks down at Bambam, wondering why he looks so pleased. “Seriously, what is going on?” he asks once more, this time in a whisper; he doesn’t want to risk anyone eavesdropping on their conversation.

Bambam’s smile begins to turn into a full-blown, almost smug, grin. “Mark says you’re being an idiot and if you don’t change me in one year, he’ll do it for you. Either way,” Bambam closes the distance between and stands on his tip-toes, so that his lips are dangerously close to Yugyeom’s, “You’re going to be stuck with me.”

Yugyeom gulps. “You might change your mind in a year.”

“I’ve loved you since I was sixteen,” Bambam reminds him, his grin easing back into a small smile. “I’m not changing my mind.”

“We’ll see–”

Bambam scoffs and shuts him up with a long, overdue kiss.

 

_One year later…_

 

Bambam closes his eyes as he breathes in, feeling the last few rays of the sun caress his skin. He’s going it miss it, the sun’s warmth, along with bright blue skies that seem to stretch on forever.

He’s doesn’t mind giving it up though, especially for what he’s getting in return. He can’t help but smile as he thinks of Yugyeom, of walking barefoot through the fields and counting as many stars as they can, wrapped up in each other’s arms. It fills him with such a warm feeling inside, one he knows he’ll never lose (even after his heart stops beating).

He opens his eyes and the sun is low enough now, safe for Yugyeom to join him. He sits up and looks over his shoulder, seeing Yugyeom through the window. He gestures for Yugyeom to join him and a moment later, Yugyeom is beside him, an arm around his shoulders.

“How are you feeling?” Yugyeom asks, the fingers of his other hand tracing over the recent puncture wounds in his neck. Bambam leans into the touch, his cheeks reddening at the pleasant memories that always follow Yugyeom’s caresses.

“Nervous,” Bambam responds, then adds, “But excited. I’ve never been to America.”

“It’ll be a good place to start over,” Yugyeom says and Bambam hums, cuddling closer. “I’m glad Jaebum and Jackson are coming with us too. I still can’t believe you convinced Jaebum!”

“I just told him that Youngjae would cry without his puppies,” Bambam giggles, even though that’s not exactly how their conversation went. It actually wasn’t too difficult to convince Jaebum, he just had to highlight how both parties can still benefit from each other’s services. Throwing in a crying Youngjae was just the cherry on top.

“So,” Yugyeom begins, drawing out the word as he glances away. “It’s been a year.”

“It’s actually been a year and two weeks, but Mark and Jinyoung weren’t back from getting things settled at the new house.”

Yugyeom snickers and moves to ruffle Bambam’s hair, but Bambam rolls away with a squeak, just barely missing the attack. He bounces to his feet and glares down at Yugyeom, who looks up at him with a nervous smile.

“I can’t believe I want to spend the rest of forever with you,” Bambam sighs, but there’s no malice in his voice, only pure adoration.

“It’s not too late to change your mind, ya’know?”

“Nah,” Bambam shakes his head, holding out his hands for Yugyeom and helping the other to his feet. He smiles up at Yugyeom, giving his hands a squeeze. “I made up my mind about you a long time ago.”

Some of Yugyeom’s nervousness fades away, but Bambam can still see traces of it lingering in his eyes and shoulders. “You haven’t changed your mind either, right?” Bambam asks, making sure that Yugyeom still wants this, wants _him._

“Nah,” he says, mimicking Bambam from only a minute ago; accent and all.

Bambam moves to slap Yugyeom’s shoulder, but the other grabs his hand instead, lacing their fingers together. “C’mon, let’s do this,” Yugyeom says, a confident look in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Bambam returns the look, taking one last deep breath. “Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted here [here](http://hotfruits.tumblr.com/post/150007285525/for-the-weekly-challenge-id-like-to-req-a-cute)


End file.
